Business applications in a portal often require the entry of identifying data in order to select a business object instance out of a list or repository of business objects associated with a business process. The entry of identifying data is usually performed manually, a cumbersome and repetitive process that is error prone, inefficient, and wasteful of business resources. Simplified, error-free entry of business object identifying data is essential for efficient and cost-effective management of business object instances as well as to ensure data integrity, consistency, and security.